Millenium
by Witch of Anime
Summary: The Gundam boys have a new enemy and There a bunch Of GODS and Godesses?!
1. Again?

Hello! And no I DO NOT OWN GW!!! BUT I DID HEAR THIS STORY IN THIS BOOK! So I think you all ought to sit down a nd listen to my tale.. Chapter 1: To fight Again?  
  
Listen! long ago even before the GW pilots even before you and me The men of this Earth believed in gods and goddesses! Around then people believed that 5 enchanted Warriors would protect them! Each one carrying a symbol of some kind on there wrist! Each held a symbol to protect the Earth one symbol alone was strong enough to kill all man kind! But, anyways each one of these warriors had some sort of human form! Many people back around now after the war believe those 5 warriors were the GW boys but, something stumped many of the archetiects on this project! It was said they were all girls?! Except for one! One boy! but that made no sense! So many people just gave up and ignored the whole deal till..... ~ Wufei typing at the preventers headquarteres, the computer making all sorts of buzzie noises!~ ( door opens to show Sally) Sally: HI! Want are you still doing up? Wufei: working.. Sally: oh yeah I forgot you Gundam boys are nocturnal... Wufei: (his head snaps up at her) Why do you suddenly bring them up? Sally: Wufei..I... Wufei: (turns back around to work) you invited them didn't you? Sally: yes...sorry I didn't ask before it's just I got so caught up and everything so I sort of just invited them... Wufei: Fine! i'll see them but I won't like it! Sally: thank you! Wufei: I won't fight again...not again... (leaves) ~ few weeks later~ Duo: AGAIN?! (Duo's voice cracked through the halls as each boy sat in Wufei's foyer on comfy chairs disscusing politics!) Duo: It's not fair! Earth's revolting again!! AND AGAIN! Trowa: ...... ..... .... Quatre: We can't do anything about it you know.. Duo: Quatre leave me alone! Your the last person I want to talk to... Quatre: Duo, you don't seriously think that I am.. Duo: NO! I'm not quatre! I know you are not the enemy! This this....Creten is the ENEMY! (points to TV! where a picture of a arabain man's face glares back at them.) Wufei: you know...this is all his fault! Heero: hmmm...yeah...but still.... Dr.j has informed me we must...Fight again... All: AGAIN?! A/n: Sorry it's sort of short! I'm still learning how to build this! anyway I promise to get more chapters in! And I'm also in the NEED! of the other 2 warrior/ godesses! Otherwise I'm cool! 


	2. Run Down

Allo again, I'm happy to say I'll go easy with the reviews don't need a lot! So on with the chapters! And of course I don't own GW! I promise to space everything out more I promise you that!..  
  
Chapter 2: Run down!!  
  
~GW boys after talking with one another at Wufei's they all return back to work Duo and Heero back to school...~ (RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGRINNNGGGRINNNGGGG!) *Heero and Duo are at there lockers getting ready for class.* Duo: I can't wait till fifth period can you wait till fifth period cause I can't wait till fifth period, I GOT PE! Heero: no, Duo...I can wait till fifth period... Duo: your no fun.. Heero: (sigh)well your no bundle of fun either Duo! Duo:It's just cause we don't like the same things! Heero: Hello! Lets get to class...don't want to be late...again... *all sitting in thier seats!* Teacher: Hello class...Today we have a new student she was brought up here all the way from Denver, Colorado, America, Earth. *A girl walked in she was sort of short but looked pretty strong, she glared around before putting a small smile on her face.* Teacher: Her name is Kyo'fu Watakushi....you may sit wherever you like... *kyo'fu just nodded and took a seat at the back of the classroom, one away from Heero* Heero's thoughts: Great another freak I have to deal with! My life is such a living H***! ~class finishes~ Duo: YES! P.E.! Kyo'fu: (smiled) Whispers: Time to run I guess hehehe... (Heero looks at her before shrugging it off and walking out the door to P.E. himself.) ~They all go outside only to see Duo getting ready to run around the long track, Kyo'fu comes up to him only to say "Race me!" Duo let a smile play on his lips but he obeyed!~ Ready, set, GO! ~They were off Duo in the lead is long legs so used to running down hallways on Oz Bases it didn't matter to him but before he knows whats happening...~ ZOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! (Kyo'fu speeds by him and as he looks forward he sees the trail actually being burn up intyo HOT, Red, Shimmering FLAMES!) He watches as she reaches the finish line only to know he lost and slows down to think about this..He should invite Kyo'fu over! Maybe for some cake and a good talk about were she learned to run like that... YES! Chapter 2 DONE! WEEEEEEeeeeee! Hope u liked chapter 3 is also coming! |~GW boys after talking with one another at | | | |Wufei's they all return back to work Duo and | | | |Heero back to school...~ | | | |(RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGRINNNGGGRINNNGGGG!) | | | |*Heero and Duo are at there lockers getting | | | |ready for class.* | | | |Duo: I can't wait till fifth period can you | | | |wait till fifth period cause I can't wait till | | | |fifth period, I GOT PE! | | | |Heero: no, Duo...I can wait till fifth | | | |period... | | | |Duo: your no fun.. | | | |Heero: (sigh)well your no bundle of fun either | | | |Duo! | | | |Duo:It's just cause we don't like the same | | | |things! | | | |Heero: Hello! Lets get to class...don't want to| | | |be late...again... | | | |*all sitting in thier seats!* | | | |Teacher: Hello class...Today we have a new | | | |student she was brought up here all the way | | | |from Denver, Colorado, America, Earth. | | | |*A girl walked in she was sort of short but | | | |looked pretty strong, she glared around before | | | |putting a small smile on her face.* | | | |Teacher: Her name is Kyo'fu Watakushi....you | | | |may sit wherever you like... | | | |*kyo'fu just nodded and took a seat at the back| | | |of the classroom, one away from Heero* | | | |Heero's thoughts: Great another freak I have to| | | |deal with! My life is such a living H***! | | | |~class finishes~ | | | |Duo: YES! P.E.! | | | |Kyo'fu: (smiled) Whispers: Time to run I guess | | | |hehehe... | | | |(Heero looks at her before shrugging it off and| | | |walking out the door to P.E. himself.) | | | |~They all go outside only to see Duo getting | | | |ready to run around the long track, Kyo'fu | | | |comes up to him only to say "Race me!" Duo let | | | |a smile play on his lips but he obeyed!~ | | | |Ready, set, GO! | | | |~They were off Duo in the lead is long legs so | | | |used to running down hallways on Oz Bases it | | | |didn't matter to him but before he knows whats | | | |happening...~ | | | |ZOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! | | | |(Kyo'fu speeds by him and as he looks forward | | | |he sees the trail actually being burn up intyo | | | |HOT, Red, Shimmering FLAMES!) | | | |He watches as she reaches the finish line only | | | |to know he lost and slows down to think about | | | |this..He should invite Kyo'fu over! Maybe for | | | |some cake and a good talk about were she | | | |learned to run like that... | | | |YES! Chapter 2 DONE! WEEEEEEeeeeee! Hope u | | | |liked chapter 3 is also coming! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
|~GW boys after talking with one another at | | | |Wufei's they all return back to work Duo and | | | |Heero back to school...~ | | | |(RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGRINNNGGGRINNNGGGG!) | | | |*Heero and Duo are at there lockers getting | | | |ready for class.* | | | |Duo: I can't wait till fifth period can you | | | |wait till fifth period cause I can't wait till | | | |fifth period, I GOT PE! | | | |Heero: no, Duo...I can wait till fifth | | | |period... | | | |Duo: your no fun.. | | | |Heero: (sigh)well your no bundle of fun either | | | |Duo! | | | |Duo:It's just cause we don't like the same | | | |things! | | | |Heero: Hello! Lets get to class...don't want to| | | |be late...again... | | | |*all sitting in thier seats!* | | | |Teacher: Hello class...Today we have a new | | | |student she was brought up here all the way | | | |from Denver, Colorado, America, Earth. | | | |*A girl walked in she was sort of short but | | | |looked pretty strong, she glared around before | | | |putting a small smile on her face.* | | | |Teacher: Her name is Kyo'fu Watakushi....you | | | |may sit wherever you like... | | | |*kyo'fu just nodded and took a seat at the back| | | |of the classroom, one away from Heero* | | | |Heero's thoughts: Great another freak I have to| | | |deal with! My life is such a living H***! | | | |~class finishes~ | | | |Duo: YES! P.E.! | | | |Kyo'fu: (smiled) Whispers: Time to run I guess | | | |hehehe... | | | |(Heero looks at her before shrugging it off and| | | |walking out the door to P.E. himself.) | | | |~They all go outside only to see Duo getting | | | |ready to run around the long track, Kyo'fu | | | |comes up to him only to say "Race me!" Duo let | | | |a smile play on his lips but he obeyed!~ | | | |Ready, set, GO! | | | |~They were off Duo in the lead is long legs so | | | |used to running down hallways on Oz Bases it | | | |didn't matter to him but before he knows whats | | | |happening...~ | | | |ZOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! | | | |(Kyo'fu speeds by him and as he looks forward | | | |he sees the trail actually being burn up intyo | | | |HOT, Red, Shimmering FLAMES!) | | | |He watches as she reaches the finish line only | | | |to know he lost and slows down to think about | | | |this..He should invite Kyo'fu over! Maybe for | | | |some cake and a good talk about were she | | | |learned to run like that... | | | |YES! Chapter 2 DONE! WEEEEEEeeeeee! Hopoe u | | | |liked chapter 3 is also coming! | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | 


End file.
